


The Pull of You

by musette22



Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Evanstan - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Of course Chris can be gentle – sweet and patient and careful – he often is.Right now, though, he just needs, and wants, so he takes. He sinks the hand that isn’t pressing Sebastian down into his long, chestnut hair, getting a good handful and then pulling, forcing Sebastian’s smooth back to arch in a gorgeous, lazy U-shape.Sebastian yells.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672630
Comments: 36
Kudos: 221





	The Pull of You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble (sort of) based on an ask I got on tumblr: " I would /love/ to know your thoughts on what Chris does to Seb that never fails to make him scream 😳"

It's been three years since Chris finally admitted to himself his crush on Sebastian was anything but platonic, three months since Chris and Sebastian started sleeping together, and three weeks since the last time they so each other. So to say that Chris has been looking forward to this con that they're both attending is somewhat of an understatement.

They arrived in Salt Lake City that morning from different places, Sebastian from New York and Chris from LA, then went straight into to the con, which means they haven’t really had any time in private all day. So by the evening, they’re both wound up from being around each other all day, touching during the photo ops, but not touching like they _want_ to.

Which means that once they finally get back to their hotel, they’re instantly all over each other, and it’s frenzied and urgent and a little bit desperate.

Chris’s cardigan is the first to go, followed by Sebastian’s shirt, and then Chris is steering Sebastian back towards the bed, still kissing him, licking lewdly into his mouth. When they reach the bed, he gives Sebastian a light shove to send him sprawling onto the mattress, and Sebastian lies there, panting and looking up at him with dark, hooded eyes. Chris grabs Sebastian’s belt, pulling him back down the bed, towards him, and without breaking eye contact, Chris unfastens Sebastian’s belt and jeans, then yanks down his pants and underwear halfway down his legs. It’s not very elegant, but neither of them particularly gives a fuck right now.

Once his jeans are off, Sebastian lets his legs fall open, shamelessly putting himself on display.

“Can’t wait to get you in me,” he tells Chris, his voice already low and raspy with want. “Haven’t stopped thinking about it since last time.” 

Chris groans, automatically reaching for the bulge in his own jeans and giving himself a squeeze through the fabric. When Sebastian’s eyes flick down to Chris’s crotch and he licks his lips, Chris curses.

“Fucking Christ,” he mutters, hastily pulling off his own clothes. He makes a quick dash to his overnight bag on the chair in the corner to grab the lube and condoms, and then he’s climbing onto the mattress, crawling between Sebastian’s invitingly spread legs. Before Sebastian can so much as reach for him, Chris leans down and takes him into his mouth.

Sebastian shouts, hips bucks up involuntarily, but Chris grabs him and pins him down onto the mattress.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sebastian pants, “just feels so fucking good. Fuck, Chris, your _mouth_ -”

The rest of his sentence gets lost in a moan when Chris puts his mouth to work, sucking, licking, all the while humming low in the back of his throat.

When Chris pulls off again after a minute or so, Sebastian whimpers in protest, dramatically throwing his head back against the mattress. Chris ignores him, instead grabbing the lube and quickly coating his fingers in it. Sitting back a little, he pushes Sebastian’s thighs open wider. He reaches down between his legs, only circling his rim for a few moments to spread the slickness around before he’s pushing a finger into him, right down to the second knuckle.

Normally, Chris would take his time, be more careful about this part, but he’s feeling all kinds of wound up right now and he just needs to get _in_ Sebastian already. So instead of being careful, he resorts to swallowing Sebastian down again, sucking him off tight and slick to even out any discomfort while he opens him up a little quicker than he normally would. Judging by the sounds Sebastian is making, he’s more than alright with that.

When Sebastian starts gyrating his hips and pushing down on Chris’s fingers, trying to get them where he wants them, Chris forcibly pins him down again with his free hand. In response to Sebastian’s loud, pleading whine, Chris gives Sebastian’s inner thigh an admonishing bite. While he’s at it, he decides to suck a mark there, on that pale, smooth skin, the possessive part of his brain lighting up at the thought of that mark still being there tomorrow, when they’ve parted ways again.

“Chris, please,” Sebastian sighs, his head lolling from side to side. He tugs on Chris’s shoulder, trying pull him out from between his legs. “I’m ready, c’mon.”

Although he loves to tease Sebastian, Chris still feels the urgency from before so very keenly, so he sits up and pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before quickly tearing open and rolling on the condom. When he looks up and sees Sebastian lying there, sprawled out in all his glorious indecency, Chris feels something in his chest tighten and then loosen.

In a thick voice, he orders, “Turn around.”

Sebastian scrambles to obey, flipping over onto his stomach and grabbing a pillow to shove under himself. He pushes his ass back towards Chris, offering himself up, and Chris groans, immediately making a grab for those perfect, firm cheeks and pulling them apart. He lines up his own, thus far neglected dick between them, sliding it slowly up and down. He’s mesmerized by the contrast of his own flushed flesh against Sebastian’s creamy skin.

When the tip of his cock catches on Sebastian’s loosened rim, Sebastian moans. “Chris, stop teasing. _Please_.”

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Chris nods quickly, taking himself in hand to line up properly and pushing in, “okay- oohhh, _fuck_.”

Despite Chris’s prepping, it’s almost overwhelmingly tight, and hot to boot, so Chris has to grit his teeth against the urge to just thrust and _take_. He fully intends to go slow, or as slow as he can manage – but Sebastian seems to have other plans. Pushes back against him, he impales himself on Chris’s cock, moaning as it fills him up all the way.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Sebastian breathes, letting his head fall forward, hanging between his shoulders. He lets out a slightly hysterical giggle. “Forgot how big you were.”

Once the stars have faded a little from behind Chris’s eyelids, he rubs Sebastian’s hip in soothing circles. “Too much?”

Sebastian gives a curt shake of his head. “Fuck no, you’re perfect. Come on, give it to me.”

Pulling out almost all the way, leaving just the tip inside, Chris says, “Yessir,” and then slams back in.

Sebastian shouts, startled, even though he asked for it. “ _Oh God_ ,” he moans, “fuck me good- Come on, _yeah.”_

Sebastian’s hands grip the sheets for purchase as Chris starts to pound into him, his thrusts hard, fast and a little mean. Sharp snaps of his hips that make the steady slap of skin on skin reverberate through the room, forcing a steady stream of _ah_ , _ah_ , _unhh, yeah_ ’s from Sebastian’s pretty, pink mouth.

With every sound Sebastian makes, every time his perfect ass swallows up Chris’s cock, Chris loses the tenuous grip on his restraint a little bit further. His mind grows foggy with a mix of lust and the desire to reduce Sebastian to a beautiful, sobbing mess – something he doesn’t quite recognize from himself.

“Kiss me,” Sebastian demands suddenly.

Chris has no choice. He goes immediately, draping himself over Sebastian’s back. Winding his free hand in Sebastian’s hair, he tugs his head up a little so he can kiss him sideways, over his shoulder. The angle is awkward, the kiss sloppy and with way more tongue and teeth than a proper kiss should probably have, and it’s absolutely perfect. God, Chris missed Sebastian’s taste so damn much, dreamed of it almost every night since he tasted it last. He grunts into Sebastian’s mouth, involuntarily tightening his fist in in his hair, making Sebastian whimper, his mouth going slack below Chris’s while Chris circles his hips, grinding his cock in deep, deep as it’ll go.

He stays like that a moment longer, relishing the perfect, snug heat surrounding him, and then Chris pushes himself back up to his knees.

As soon as he starts to thrust again, Sebastian pushes back against him, trying to speed things up, make him go deeper. Chris tuts disapprovingly and splays his right hand on Sebastian’s lower back, shoving him back down into the pillow below his hips, ungently. For a split second, Chris wonders if maybe he’s being too rough, too careless, but he can’t help himself – Sebastian just drives him _crazy_. There’s something about him. Something about that sweet yet cocky attitude that drew Chris in from the moment he met him, even if it took him a while to see that the attraction he felt physical and romantic rather than friendly.

Of course Chris can be gentle – sweet and patient and careful – he often is.

Right now, though, he just needs, and wants, so he _takes_. He sinks the hand that isn’t pressing Sebastian down into his long, chestnut hair, getting a good handful and then _pulling_ , forcing Sebastian’s smooth back to arch in a gorgeous, lazy U-shape.

Sebastian yells.

Immediately, Chris loosens his grip and slows down, already opening his mouth to apologize for hurting Sebastian– but before he can get a word out, Sebastian moans.

“Yes, fuck- Like that, _harder,_ ” he pants, arching his back even further, and that’s when Chris realizes that Sebastian _likes_ it rough. Loves it when Chris manhandles him, makes him take it.

Sebastian is strong. He’s in great shape, isn’t going to break. He can take it (Christ, can he ever). The realization that he doesn’t have to be quite as careful as he’s used to being with most women he’s been with lights a fire right down to Chris’s core.

_Fucking hell_.

He’s not the type to ever want to hurt his partners, but there’s no denying he loves being in control, loves testing the limits of his body and his strength – and since Sebastian just gave him the go ahead loud and clear, Chris goes for it.

Using all of his gym-honed strength, Chris starts to fuck Sebastian into the mattress with long, powerful strokes, pulling his head back by his hair and effectively taking away all of Sebastian’s leverage, all of his agency. The position Chris is in means he’s almost using the hand in Sebastian's hair to keep himself up, and _still_ Sebastian is spurring Chris on to keep going, fuck him harder, faster.

Chris growls, a low animalistic sound, and curls the fingers of his right hand around Sebastian’s hip hard enough to leave bruises. Tugging his hips up just so, the angle of his thrusts change minutely, and suddenly, Sebastian is gasping for air and clawing at the sheets.

The sounds that leave him are nothing like Chris has ever heard him make before, even though the sex they’ve had up until that point has been nothing short of spectacular. Now though, Sebastian’s mewling, whimpering, mouth attempting to form words that peter off into gasps before they can materialize.

Something about Chris holding him down and nailing his prostate dead on, combined with the sting of the sting of Chris pulling on his hair, has Sebastian absolutely _losing his mind_. A strange, primal sense of pride at being to one to do this to him spreads like wildfire through Chris’s chest, warming him up from the inside out and allowing him tap into reserves of energy he didn’t know he possessed.

Chris doesn’t slow down, goes harder if anything the closer to his climax he gets, and it only takes a few more thrusts before actually Sebastian screams out Chris’s name and comes. He comes, untouched, on Chris’s cock, and the minute Sebastian tightens like a vice around him, squeezing and pulsing as his orgasm ripples through him, Chris lets out a loud, drawn out groan and buries himself deep inside one, final time.

It’s possible that Chris’s heart actually stops for a moment, but when it starts back up, it’s racing as if he’s just run a marathon. Which, in terms of physical exertion, actually isn’t all that far off. It takes him a moment to realise he’s slumped on top of Sebastian and he’s probably smothering him, so with his remaining strength, he manages to roll off him. Sebastian winces as Chris slips free.

“Sorry,” Chris murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder. With some effort, he gets up, walking over to the bathroom on wobbly legs to dispose of the condom and grab a wet cloth.

When he turns back to the bed, he finds Sebastian looking at him through half-lidded eyes, a dopey grin on his face.

“Fuuuck,” he sighs contently, his voice is slurred with post-orgasm exhaustion, “that was _amazing_.”

Chris, like the theater nerd he is, can’t help but do a little stage bow.

Sebastian snorts. “C’mere,” he orders, barely curling the fingers of his left hand in Chris’s direction in a sloppy imitation of a come hither movement. “Need cuddles.”

Chris quickly, cursorily cleans Sebastian off, tossing the cloth to the side of the bed before lying down next to him. He snuggles up close, pulling a limp and sated Sebastian into his arms and breathing him in.

“So,” Chris starts after a minute of just lying there in blissed-out silence. His fingers are buried in Sebastian’s hair again, this time to massage his scalp in soothing little circles. “You really liked that, huh?”

“Hmmphh,” Sebastian replies into Chris’s chest.

Chris smiles lazily up at the ceiling. “Just so you know, now that I know how I can get you to scream my name, I’m gonna make you do it all the damn time.”

There’s a pause, and then Sebastian lifts his head to look at him. “I’m counting on it,” he whispers against Chris’s lips, then licks filthily into his mouth.

And Chris –

Chris is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
